battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilty Angel
Guilty Angel is the seventh volume of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. Cover Alita in her damaged New Order space suit. Phase 38 Alita discovers that her mysterious assailant is her former Kammer Gruppe instructor, Tzykrow. He reveals her role in Operation Maulwurf and the resulting Camranh Tragedy, key events that helped shape the world as it is today. After they begin to fight, Tzykrow has the upper hand an pummels Alita. She then recalls how she arrived on Earth. Phase 39 Following a brief internal struggle, Alita reconciles between her former herself as Yoko and her present self as Alita and the fight begins to turn. Although Tzykrow uses Kurz Bombe Kunst against her, he is defeated by Alita's use of a high level Gossen School technique. Phase 40 Although Alita is able to destroy Tzykrow's body, he uses his Seinerweisen to escape with his head. However his circuits are fried by Ping Wu when he opens a communications channel to try and contact Trinidad, allowing Alita to take a break. Meanwhile during the Space Angels' Round 2 match against the Starship Cult, Darbhanga falls to a mono-molecular wire trap laid by Elf and Zwölf. However after Springfoot Jack and Lily appear, Elf is hypnotized into blowing her head off and Zwölf falls to Jack's hypnotism. Despite a close call with the implosion process, Yani and Derossi are able to finish outfitting Sechs with an upgraded version of the Fizziroy Body. Phase 41 Molonev Menhir's diary reveals how as a graduate of the Stellar Nursery Society his journey in becoming Springfoot Jack began after he arrived on Ceres in ES 560. On taking the field Sechs realizes that Jack had switched out the .500 Magnum Elf had used to shoot herself. Jack has Lily take the form of a human sword to counter the Titan Blade and even uses Zwölf as a human boomerang. By mimicking Jack's voice, Sechs is able to get Lily to take the form of a human flan, resulting in her death and enabling him to kill Jack. Phase 42 Menhir's diary reveals how he found a young boy on Guyot in ES 582, who eventually took the name of Whophon and seized control of the Starship Cult in ES 588. Whophon himself appears after an elaborate entrance involving 100 of his female followers. After being informed by the tournament judges that they must leave or the Cult will be disqualified, he has them all commit suicide. Sechs is able to stop one of them, Misha, from killing herself before he falls victim to Whophon's hypnotism and stabs himself with the Titan Blade. Whophon then uses his Wave Upon Wave Upon Wave attack to cause the audience members to spontaneously combust. After realizing that the combustion is triggered by sound, Aga Mbadi has all sound from the area blocked. He is then confronted by Dr. Gor Din Ton. Phase 43 A flashback reveals that Gor Din Ton oversaw an experiment on Luna nine years ago that created Whophon. On the arena floor Sechs is able to persevere through his injuries and kill Whophon by using his Implosion Fist, leaving Misha, who has been added to the Starship Cult's roster, as the final combatant. After Gor Din reveals that the Whophon in the arena was a double, he and Mbadi see the real one standing before them. Gor Din's anti-hypnotic proto-suit proves useless against his illusions, but Mbadi uses his yoga to block them out and kill Whophon with his bare hands. Upon his death, Gor Din realizes that he had intended that Whophon be the one to defeat Mbadi and is filled with pride in his creation before committing suicide. Sechs decides to spare Misha and walks away as the Space Angels take the match. Category:Guilty Angel